


The Barista's pickup

by WhiskeyKun



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun
Summary: Okada Nana, a part-time barista working at a cafe met Murayama Yuiri one fateful morning.It was a love at first sight, but Nana seems to have some difficulties in taking the first step.One-shot short story, may have sequel in the future.
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Kudos: 31





	The Barista's pickup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nagatsuki_Nura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagatsuki_Nura/gifts).



"Cappuccino for…. Ms… Yu… Yuu…” An energetic voice came to a halt as the barista tried to pronounce the name written on the cup.

“It’s Yuiri. And thank you for the coffee.” Yuiri walked up to the counter as she is already used to people unable to pronounce her name properly on the first try. 

“Ah… I see, you’re welcome, have a nice day.” The said barista smiled as she noticed a really cute girl came up to collect her coffee. 

“You too.” Yuiri nodded as she gave a smile, showing her dimples. 

Right before the customer left for the door, Yuiri heard a shout from behind, “Your name is cute! Just like you, Yuiri-san!”

Closing time for café (A/N: Assuming café closes at ~3pm  Aussie style maybe?)  
Mako spotted a body shivered up at the corner of the café behind the giant coffee machine. 

“What’s wrong Nana?” Mako passed a cup of water to Nana Okada as she sat down next to her. 

Nana shook her head as she continued to remained down. 

“Did something happen? Why is Nana like that?” Miki came along after closing the door for the café. 

“No idea, but I am thinking it was because of the customer before.” Mako shook her head as she drank the cup of water herself. 

“Ahh~ The one that she wasn’t able to pronounce her name, but ended up flirting with her?” Miki gave a loud response as she got reminded of what happened before. 

“I didn’t! I didn't thought that I was flirting with her…” Nana exclaimed self-defensively. 

“But you got ignored right?” Mako said as she stood up and patted Nana’s shoulder. 

“I… That is true too…” Nana shoulders dropped. 

Miki held the lost Nana by her shoulder, “Let’s have our lunch first, we’re here to listen. So… That was your type heh? High school girls?”

The three now sat at the empty table, with their lunch boxes. 

“Miki, I don’t think she was a high schooler actually, I saw her student ID for Tokyo University when she was paying.” Mako gave it some thought. 

“I wonder how old is she then? Could she be in our year?” Miki suggested, “If that’s so then Nana you’re in luck!”

“No… I am not in luck. This is definitely the time when you will definitely regret for not asking for Line exchange. I am regretting it so much right now…” Nana held her head as she leaned forward and hit her forehead with the table. 

“Calm down Nana, I’m sure she will come back. Erm. Maybe.” Mako comforted the short-hair. 

“Maybe… Ahhhhhh I should have just asked for her number!” Nana yelled out in her chair. 

“But Nana, if you asked her for her number next time, what if she got scared and never come back a second time?” Miki advised against it. 

“That is true too… Maybe I should just not…” Nana gave it some thought after calming down. 

“So you’ll have to impress her more.” Mako suggested. 

“Ah…” Nana exhaled.

Both Miki and Mako looked at the short-haired, and harmonized, “What did you do this time?”

“I… I actually messed up her order.” Nana softly confessed her mistake. 

“What? Why did you do that?” Mako shook her head and face palmed. 

“I didn't mean to, but I was staring at her, although I didn't know that order was for her initially. So I was looking at her and I got distracted… And instead of cappuccino… The milk was not frothy so… it became a flat white.” Nana explained as she played with her fingers, looking down. 

“I guess you should find someone else.” Mako gave up immediately.

“Yeah, you are doomed. Good luck finding someone else.” Miki followed up. 

“Wait! Aren’t you guys supposed to say ‘it’s ok’ or like ‘you’ll be fine’?” Nana stared at her long-time friends.

“I don’t think it’s good to encourage you further for things that are not possible.” Mako continued her lunch as she looked away from Nana. 

Nana sighed as she open her lunch box, maybe she should just wait and hope that Yuiri-san will come back to visit the café. 

Family restaurant, Yuiri-side  
“So you said that the barista hit on you and also got your coffee order wrong? Am I correct?” Ayanan asked as she nonchalantly stirred her juice. 

“Not really hit on me, she just said that my name is cute. And yes she got the order wrong but I liked this coffee too, I am now keen to know what she made for me instead actually. I thought cappuccino is my favourite but I now like this too.” Yuiri said as she run her fingers along her paper cup. 

“That is hitting on… She is interesting in getting to know you so she used this to get your attention. And also making you fall in love with her coffee skills by making you this drink that now you like a lot.” Ayanan slowly explained.

“But I don't think she did it on purpose though…” Yuiri softly said.

“But this person probably likes you. Just be careful and look out if she does anything funny or trying to do something weird.” Ayanan advised.

“What do you mean by weird?” Yuiri tilted her head as she bit on the straw.

“Like stalking.” Ayanan blatantly said which was answered with a loud “Huh” from the apple. 

Next day  
Yuiri came to the same café yet again, however she was greeted by Miki this time instead. 

“Ah it’s you again! Sorry about yesterday, our barista made a mistake for your order, she is not usually like this. She is very serious in her work, and this mistake was the first, we are very sorry for that. If you’re alright with it, we can give you a free drink today to make up for it?” Miki offered as she bowed. 

“That’s ok, I actually really liked the coffee yesterday and I wanted to order the same thing. And I wanted to say thank you to her for praising me yesterday, but I got surprised by the sudden praise so I ran away without saying much. That was rude of me as well.” Yuiri explained as she bowed slightly back at the cashier. 

“I understand, I’ll get Nana to make it again for you. And that will be on us today, thank you for visiting us again despite this happened the last time.” Miki apologized again. 

So her name was Nana. Yuiri thought to herself as she look at Miki going into the kitchen to get the barista. The said barista gave her a smile that made herself look really silly but cute in Yuiri’s eyes. Nana’s smile reminded her of a young lion cub.

Yuiri stood at the side as she looked at the barista began preparing her coffee with a serious and straight face. It is interesting to notice that this person have such a serious side too. Nana gently tapped the paper cup on the table and reached out to get the cap for the cup, Yuiri saw it as a sign to start walking forward.

“Yuiri-san?” Nana asked as she noticed Yuiri came forward. 

“You remembered my name?” Yuiri eyes widen with surprise. 

“I told you that your name is really nice, and I meant it. And you’re also really… pretty.” Nana got a little shy as she noticed what she had just said, in front of the person herself. 

“Thank you…” Yuiri looked away as she felt her face heating up. 

“And I am sorry for yesterday, I… I hope that you don’t get upset and come again.” Nana apologized as she rubbed the back of her head. 

Yuiri shook her head, “I really liked this too, thank you for allowing me to try a new kind of coffee too. I don't think I will ever try new things so I am really grateful, because I found a new thing that I like.” 

When Yuiri was about to leave, she head another exclamation from behind, much like yesterday but the content was slightly different. Her face turned even redder as she quickly left the café. 

“Please contact me, I wish to have a meal out with you and get to know you Yuiri-san!”

Family restaurant (again)  
“So, she asked you out. After hitting on you yesterday.” Ayanan looked at her best friend who is now shyly holding onto the now empty paper cup. “I mean since you like her and she seems interested too, why not? She even offered to buy you a meal.”

“She didn't offered to buy me a meal.” Yuiri corrected.

“But you don't deny that you like her.” Ayanan countered.

“Well… She is cute and also cool at the same time.”

“What is her name? I think I need to visit that café to have a look at her myself instead of listening to your description because you are love-sick.” Ayanan squinted her eyes skeptically. 

“Do you remember Okada Nana?” Yuiri tilted her head as she looked away. 

“What?! The top scorer for the second years? We are barely scraping by this medicine degree and you meant that top scorer the year below us? She even have time to do part-time outside while we are spending every waking minute revising?! Life is unfair, go Yuiri, get her and we get a free tutor.” Ayanan eyes lit up immediately. 

“Ayanan! You can’t ask a kouhai to tutor you! It should be the other way around isn’t it?” Yuiri shook her head as she started to feel a migraine forming in her head. 

“So anyways, she said contact her. Did you get her number then? Or Line?”

“I didn't receive anything from her… Wait… This coffee!!!” 

Yuiri looked at the paper cup as she noticed that she received this cup of coffee from the said top scorer Okada. She turned it around and saw a string of number below the paper cup.

“Wow… Hat off to her, Yuiri, I think you just got yourself a girlfriend.” Ayanan gaped, “How romantic!!! You have to hang onto her tight! This is a good catch!!”

“Mou! Stop it!” Yuiri has turned into a bright red apple but nonetheless she took out her cellphone, even though she seemed to be unfazed with the pick-up move made by the Okada.


End file.
